


Ficlet: Cash/Brendon

by frogy



Category: Panic At The Disco, The Cab
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cash/Brendon and Jamba Juice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Cash/Brendon

Old Ryan and New Ryan have one thing in common- ridiculous, giant sunglasses. Ryan's currently wearing his giant sunglasses with a hat, vest and silk scarves as he enters the bus, sucking on the straw of his Jamba Juice in his latest attempt to bear the summer heat. On the bus he finds Cash sprawled out on the couch of the front lounge. "Man, don't you have your own bus?"

Cash squints his eyes open to look at Ryan, staying perfectly still otherwise. It's too hot to move. "My bus doesn't have a Brendon."

Ryan quirks his eyebrow, "You do know that right now this one doesn't either?"

"This bus will have a Brendon before mine does. Unless-" Cash opens himself up on his elbows to look at Ryan better, "you think I can get one of the Alexes to change their name? We don't need three of them." As he speaks his words speed up, excited by the ridiculousness of the idea.

Ryan just stares at him. "Man, you need to spend less time with Brendon. He's rubbing off on you."

Cash smirks, flopping back on the couch. "That's my favorite part."

"My favorite part's the blowjobs!" Brendon says, head popping into view as he bounds up the stairs.

"Whatever," Ryan says, and there's a pause where Brendon and Cash know Ryan's rolling his eyes, even if they can't see it behind the sunglasses. Ryan heads towards the bunks with his Jamba, leaving them with some monotone parting words- "Just remember, no sex in the front lounge."


End file.
